


remember

by visheretowrite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visheretowrite/pseuds/visheretowrite
Summary: they say you die twice. one time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time.~banksy





	remember

**Author's Note:**

> a fic in honor of Annabeth Chase's birthday

**_The thing about those demigods? Well, they never wanted to be remembered. They just wanted their friends to live._ **

 

**michael**

 

Percy Jackson sees Michael Yew everytime he visits New York. He hadn’t known the boy well, hadn't known him much at all until he was forced to take over the Apollo cabin, for another demigod who Percy feels died for him. Another person, another good soul who deserved to live, yet that was stolen away by a madman on a rampage. 

 

He can’t even remember the first time he met Michael. In all honesty, the kid hadn’t even peaked his attention when he first came to camp- was it before or after him? Percy didn’t know all the kids at all, and that made him feel bad. Because every single one of those kids, if he had known them a little better, would have been one less demigod who’s nameless face haunted his dreams. 

 

Michael had always seemed like a nice kid. Skilled in archery and not music, unlike Lee. Another pair of parents who lost a child, another family broke. And Percy feels like it’s all his fault. But then everytime he sees the sun rise, he remember what Annabeth had told him long ago.  _ They chose you, Percy. They chose to fight with you, to be your support. You couldn’t have done it without them. _ So instead of mourning the death of a truly good person, Percy decides to recognize, that Michael Yew stood his ground, like a true son of Apollo, and fought for what he believed in. And to make his death someone other than Michael’s own choice, well, that would be nothing more than degrading to him. That Michael Yew was a hero when the Apollo cabin needed one. And for that, he will never be forgotten. 

 

Annabeth Chase doesn’t remember Michael Yew as much as she should. She wishes he could. Because she knowns, from stories told by other campers, that Michael stood his ground with Percy, that he fought alongside Percy, and that he saved Percy’s life on that bridge, that fateful day. And for that, she is more grateful to him than words can even begin to describe. 

 

She was young, when Michael came to camp. He was so talented at archery, everyone knew instantly he was definitely a son of Apollo. She had to admit, she was jealous of him at first. Archery was the one sport she didn’t excel at. But now, she feels nothing but sorrow and pride for Michael Yew. To say that she knew him. To tell the stories of his bravery to his younger siblings. And to make sure that he is always remembered in the hearts of the people he saved. 

 

**ii.**

**ethan**

 

If there was one demigod Percy Jackson wished he could do more for, it was Ethan Nakamura. It’s almost cruel, how the Fates had turned against him. Ethan was simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time. It wasn’t his fault in the end, and he should have lived. He should have lived a better life than one he got. The cards he was dealt were harsh, unforgiving, and Ethan deserved a better life. 

 

How ironic, it was, being a son of Nemesis, that in the end, it would be Ethan who would change the scales forever? The one who would tip the balance back in Percy’s favor, the one who would bring the hope back into Percy’s heart. For so long, he held the hatred in his heart. And that was what he made a promise not to do anymore, after he failed to save that last demigod.

 

Ethan, in the end, was a truly good person, and a hero. Yet, so many would never know that. His name, forever tainted by the fact that the boy had lost his way for a little while. The thought made Percy’s blood simmer. When it came down to it, Ethan chose to stand by Percy, and, knowing full well it could cost him his life, attacked fronos, giving Percy just a little bit more time. He had saved Percy, and for that, Ethan Nakamura was a true hero. He was never as heralded as children of major gods were, never as recognized as he could have been. And in the end, it was in his honor that Percy decided things should be changed. Because Ethan Nakamura had only wanted a home, and Percy Jackson wanted him to be remembered as the demigod, who fought for those who wanted a home. 

 

Annabeth Chase hated Ethan Nakamura for most of her life. She found now love for him in her heart, found no forgiveness for the things he had done, the actions that he took, the words that he said. Until that fateful moment on the bridge, where, in the battle between his life and his enemy, he chose to fight against his master, and standby his enemy. Because Ethan Nakamura was the demigod who may have gotten a little lost on the way to his happy ending, but a demigod who deserved one nonetheless. 

 

Annabeth had always believed that choices spoke louder than all kinds of words. And yes, Ethan made have made a wrong choice, and carried on with it. But when it really came down to it, Ethan made the right choice, and although he died for it, it was still the better choice. It was still the measure of who he truly was, the kind of person he truly was. He proved everyone who said bad things about nemesis wrong, and showed at a person’s parentage does not define their actions. Instead, he forged his own path, and didn’t let a prophecy dictate who he was. Ethan Nakamura fought for the forgotten souls, and forced beings of mythic proportions to change their minds and be better. And because in the end, Ethan was not fighting for Kronos. He was fighting for himself, and all those demigods like him. And for that, he will be remembered by her, as the turning point in the war, and as a true hero. 

 

**iii.**

**bianca**

 

Percy Jackson feels something hit too close to home when he thinks of Bianca di Angelo, and if there ever was a demigod who didn’t deserve what she got, it was her. Losing Bianca, breaking that promise had not only shattered him, but also broken her little brother, into sad little pieces that Percy wasn't sure could ever be healed. Bianca di Angelo deserved something other than what he gave her, he thought, but she never ever made it seem so. 

 

When he thinks of Bianca, it’s mainly of how strong she was, taking care of her little brother in the absence of her parents, carving her own path with the Hunters and finally spreading her wings, letting them be free. She loved Nico, really, she did, but it was time Bianca di Angelo lived her own life, and doing that, well, that made her brave. Percy sees Bianca as the reason he fights for Nico. Even after all these years, he will always feel guilty for his death. It was his fault, and he should have been able to do something. In not doing anything, he caused a little boy to lose hope and happiness, because he couldn’t keep a promise. 

 

He loved Bianca like a sister, even though he did not know her very long. She was always someone of complete kindness and an unbreakable spirit, and, although it didn’t show, wise beyond her years. (ironic considering she was like 70+) But in the end, she died a hero, and died the way she would have always preferred, fighting for her friends and her family, protecting them from all harm. That’s the kind of person, the kind of demigod, she was. And the thought of that, knowing that, makes the heavy guilt in his chest ease away, just for a few moments. Bianca di Angelo deserves more than to be a sad memory. She deserves to be remembered as the best of us all.

 

Annabeth Chase never knew Bianca di Angelo well. She had only heard stories from Percy and Thalia, and yet, she feels even more crushing guilt than Percy, and she has never told him this. Because she believes that Bianca dying was her fault. Bianca died on a quest to save her, and to try and help her. Sometimes, she’s hit with memories, awful memories that just remind how Bianca went down fighting for her, and how she couldn’t even repay the favor. 

 

She knows Bianca wouldn’t want to be remembered like this though. Wouldn’t want to be remembered in the form of the tears dripping down her face, Percy’s hallowed look in his eyes, Nico’s permanent grimace. She knows Bianca would rather be smiles and laughter, good memories and happy tears. So she sucks it up, she bites back the sobs and chokes them down, and she makes them remember what a good person she was. She hides that she needs this just as much as they do. Hides the fact that she, possibly, needs it more, because no one has ever seen Annabeth Chase break down because of Bianca di Angelo. But Bianca was a demigod who was nothing more than human. She was who we all wanted to be and who we all wished we could be. Selfless and kind, firm and compassionate. She was the demigod who was among the best of us. 

 

**iv.**

**zoë**

 

Zoë Nightshade was the one person who Percy Jackson didn’t feel regrets for. Because although she died, and yes, that was awful, Percy knew she wouldn’t have had it any other way, dying for her lady, and for the friends she had made in such a short amount of time, but was already unflinchingly loyal to. Zoë Nightshade was the fallen hero, the fallen Titan, not demigod, who deserved a life in Elysium, and that was what she got. She was unusual, to say the least, but she was funny, even if she didn’t mean to be, and kind. Truly kind. Zoë Nightshade was Artemis’s lieutenant for centuries, and in the end, she deserved a hero’s death, and that was what she got. 

 

She reminds him not of sad memories, but the year in his life when he was forced to change, to really grow up and become the man he is today. Zoë Nightshade forced him to become a better man, to become and better and more intelligent person, to show him that parentage doesn’t define you at all. What defines you are the friends and the choices you make, in the end of your life.  

 

Zoë was the first person, he realized, that showed him the kind of person he should be. The kind of dedication and loyalty he should have. Because when it came down to the end of the line, she put the utmost dedication into what she believed in, and how she lived her life. She never left a soldier behind, she never left a friend behind, and if needed be, she put other before her and sacrificed her life, so they could live to see another day, with the moon shining bright and the stars winking in and out of the sky. Zoë was a hero, more so than many people Percy knew, because she still believed there was good in the gods, an admirable quality at the time, and she had dedication and love for one last thing in her life. She would always be remembered for that. 

 

Annabeth Chase thinks of Zoë Nightshade everytime she looks up at the stars, and sees her constellation glittering up there. All in all, she got a pretty good deal; being turned into a memorable constellation wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to someone’s death. Annabeth had always been good at reading people. Or when she saw how Percy and Zoë acted together, she knew that they were good friends, they had been through so much for each other, and that they would die for their friends. They were so alike. 

 

So when Zoë Nightshade died at her feet, she felt even more guilty than how she felt about Bianca. Because Annabeth could have prevented this girl’s death, this fierce, vibrant, lively girl. And all of that was taken away because Annabeth couldn’t fight back and she allowed herself to be captured, because Zoë was such a good person there was no way she would let Percy go alone on this. But Annabeth Chase would forever be grateful to Zoë Nightshade. Because she reminded Annabeth that standing up for who you believe in, that’s what makes you a true hero. 

 

**silena**

 

Percy Jackson sees Silena Beauregard whenever he looks at Annabeth. He sees her in the way she smiles, in the glint in her eyes, and he can’t but be so thankful to the daughter of Aphrodite for showing him what true love was really supposed to be like. Without her, his heart might have never been whole. She was the best thing an Aphrodite girl could be: kind, selfless, loving, and fierce. She knew that violence wasn’t the way to go, but she also knew that fighting for those you love was what a true hero would do. And it was her death, his loss, that made him realize that fighting Luke wasn’t going to accomplish anything. Instead, he had to open his heart and forgive luke. Because even in the midst of battle, Silena Beauregard had love, and fury in her heart, but she never let that fury overtake her love.

 

Silena showed him that a daughter of the love goddess was in fact the most powerful of them all. True, being a son of Poseidon gave you a lot of credibility, but being one of the best children of Aphrodite, she showed him that love in the time of war can be even more powerful than a deadly weapon. 

 

It was her words that he remembered, her words that echoed in his brain when the final moments were approaching. It was her words he remembered whenever he looked in Annabeth’s eyes. And it was her that showed, true sacrifice meant you were willing to do whatever it took to save your friends. Even dying and fighting a monster you couldn’t possibly beat, and sacrificing yourself because that was what it took to keep the people you loved alive. And if there was one thing Silena Beauregard believed in, it was pure love and beauty. And for that, he will remember her as a different kind of hero, but a true one, nevertheless.

 

Annabeth Chase thinks of Silena Beauregard, and she knows that she was one of her best friends. She might have loved chocolate and jewelry, makeup and clothes, but that’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it’s respectable, because Silena embraced who she was and never lost sight of the person she was trying to become. Because she was brave enough to tell the person that she loved she loved him, before she lost him. Silena was what finally pushed Annabeth to Percy, on the pavilion on his birthday. Finally pushed her towards taking that final step and accepting she loved this boy. If Silena was strong enough to love in the middle of a war, so was she. 

 

It was also Silena that scared her, in a way. Seeing how listless she was after Beckendorf, seeing how hurt she was, Annabeth wasn’t sure she would ever be able to put herself back together if Percy died, and he knew she loved him, and felt the same way. But in the end, it was also Silena who made her realize those moments of loving Beckendorf, of always being with him, is what made her a hero, and what made Annabeth Chase realize having someone know you love them is better then them never knowing it at all. That is how she will be remembered. 

 

**vi.**

**beckendorf**

 

Charles Beckendorf was the first person Percy Jackson told about his feels for Annabeth Chase. And for that, he more grateful, more indebted to him than words can possibly begin to describe. Beckendorf was the person whom Percy trusted the most, save for Annabeth, Grover, and his mother, and he needed someone other than them to talk to. Beckendorf was never a coward, and Percy was. He felt like one. But in the end, it was Beckendorf that showed him that making difficult decisions in the midst of wartime was what heroes were meant for. And that was what he learned from him. Beckendorf was the hero that the camp needed the person who pushed those demigods, riled them up, and encouraged them to fight alongside each other, not against each other. 

 

Percy had never gotten to thank him, either, and for that he was truly sad. Without Beckendorf’s advice, he wasn’t sure he would have ever gotten the most important person in the world, and he wasn’t ever sure she would know how he felt. And he never even got to see them together. That was upsetting, and sad. 

 

But Silena and Annabeth were right. That would not be what Beckendorf would want to be remembered by. He was a good guy, and truly good person who helped a flailing demigod though his years, dealing with problems so trivial yet important, because even though they were the offspring of the gods, they were still human. And Beckendorf did that. He helped a young boy without expecting anything in return, loved a girl who loved him back without abandon, and sacrificed his life because he needed to save his friends, and keep them safe. Charles Beckendorf would be remembered as the demigod who was the spark, the flame that set of the revolution, the demigod that pulled the camp together and made them fight, made them bond together as brother and sisters, and friends and family, and stand up for what they believed in. And that’s all he ever wanted.  

 

Annabeth Chase will never stop missing Charles Beckendorf. She will never stop feeling like she should have done more, she should have fixed it, fixed his death and changed it. Done something, anything. She knows Percy carries the guilt of his death around with him everyday, and all she does is wish she could help him with something she cannot hope to do.  She wishes she was on that boat, wishes she was the one taken by the fire so that someone would be ok, so he love would never have to deal with such a thing once more. But what can she do? 

 

But she’s also so very thankful to Charles Beckendorf, because when it came down to it, he was the hero she could never have been, the demigod they all wished they could be one day. And through that all, he remained human. He kept his humor, he kept his love, he kept his friends, and he never stopped helping. He would be remembered as the anchor. The demigod that worked with his hands, was a little rough with tools, but kinder than possible with words.

 

**vii.**

**luke**

 

_ Family, Luke. You promised.  _ Percy Jackson remembers Luke Castellan everyday, without question or fail. He remembers the scar on his face, remembers the blue that crackled behind his eyes, the smile that he gave. Remembers Luke Castellan as the hero who made some pretty impressive mistakes, but in the end had a deeper sense of right and wrong, and was the true hero. He wasn’t evil. He was good, and he deserved a better way to die. Luke wouldn’t have seen it this way though. He would have loved the way he went, dying for his friends and the people he truly felt connected to. He did love Thalia and Annabeth as his new family, and Percy? Percy was a really good kid. 

 

Percy heard Luke’s voice in his head, every single time he fights with a sword. No matter how skilled, or unskilled his opponent is, or who he’s fighting against, it’s always the same simple things Luke said to him.  _ Keep your weight balanced. Use your blade to your advantage. Let it do the work. Be smarter and quicker, not stronger. _ It was always the same words running through his head. And without fail, he follows them. And they’ve saved his life every time. Luke Castellan was so much more than what he got. A wayward demigod looking for a home, after his best friend died. A wayward demigod who, if he just had a father who paid a little more attention to him, would have turned out with a life that was a little easier. But demigods never got good lives. 

 

Percy Jackson remembers that all Luke wanted was to change that. To bring his little family back and sew it back together, to fix all the little demigods who wanted a home. And that’s why he was a good guy. Because in the end Luke Castellan was remembered as the demigod who went against thousand-year-old mythic deities to fight for his brothers and sisters. Sure, his way of doing it may have been very wrong. But he cared so much more than he was given credit for. And he will always be remembered for that. He fought on the side of humanity, and so will Percy Jackson. 

 

Percy Jackson, in the end, did what was not expected of him, but what Luke knew he would do. He fought with Luke, not against him. Demigod against demigod would just split an already war-torn world, and that was no way to achieve peace. So Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson decided, in the end, the best way to fight Kronos was together. And Percy made the choice Luke knew he would have done. The right one. It wasn’t just Luke, though, that he made this choice with. He made that choice in memory of Michael, of Ethan and of Bianca. Of Zoe, of Silena and of Beckendorf. Of all the demigods who fought for a better place, who defined what it was to be a hero, who changed what people saw of them, who broke stereotypes, proved people wrong, and who were the true Heroes of Olympus. Not him, but them. The demigods who wanted nothing more than do save their friends. And for that, for keeping his friends alive, he is forever indebted to those demigods. 

 

Annabeth Chase remembers Luke Castellan as part of her first family. Even facing him in the throne room of Olympus, battered and bloody and bruised, she can’t help but flashback to the time when she was only seven years old, and her and him and Thalia had formed their own little family. So her heartbreak had been even worse, spending about fifteen minutes crying before she goes to see her new best friend, because she just couldn’t believe he would do something like this. And why she’s so adamant he’s not that bad, and happy when everyone else realizes it. 

 

That being said, Annabeth never lied to Luke about loving him. Sure, 12-year-old her may have thought so at one point in her life, but the truth was she stopped loving him the second the boy with the green eyes walked into her life. She had felt for him a mere crush. Because what she felt for Percy Jackson, no, that was not a mere crush. That was pure, true love. That was a kind of feeling she had never felt before. Her, as a young child, did not pay much attention to the workings of love. But still, she knew, once she was a little older, a little wiser, and had seen just a little more, that was she and Percy had, that was real love. She did love Luke. Just not in the way she loved Percy. But Luke Castellan was the founder of her first family, and for that, he will always hold a special place in her heart. Luke, brought her and Percy closer, and he helped her in her quest to realize who it was that she really did love. 

 

Because when she put them side-by-side, there wasn’t even a question anymore. But that was besides the point. The fact was that Luke had done some absolutely horrible things in his lifetime, and for a long time, Annabeth hated him. She hated him with everything she had, every little piece in her body and every fiber of her being. Hated him for bringing Thalia into it, hated him for betraying her after they had known each other for so long. But if there’s anything Annabeth Chase learned from hating Luke Castellan, it’s that hating someone who never deserved it was exhausting. And no matter what, hating someone in general was just plain exhausting. 

 

Annabeth Chase sees Luke Castellan in the way Percy fights, the way he moves and the way his smile is crooked. She sees him in the way he asses a situation, his eyes scanning it and the way he mouths Luke’s instructions while he fights. Because as much as he doesn't know it, Luke probably influenced Percy the most at Camp Half-Blood, the only other people that could have done it more being her and Grover. She knows that Percy will carry around the deaths of their friends’ everyday, for the rest of his life, carry around that darkness with him, but she will not let it consume him. Because she is also carrying around that darkness, that burden in her soul and she has lost something pure and good. But she also knows that helping to save a life makes it much better. And that those demigods, Michael, Ethan, Bianca, Zoe, Silena, and Beckendorf, helped save so many lives, even as they died for their friends. They wanted nothing more than to help, and that was what made them true heroes. And she hopes, oh dear gods, she hopes they know that, because they were amazing people, good friends, which made them the best demigods and heroes. 

 

**Bonus, does not fit with the rest of the one-shot**

 

**vii.**

**annabeth**

 

He wished she hadn’t died. Hadn’t been so stupidly selfless and taken that blade for him, taken the poisoned blade which snatched her away, into the cold claws of Thanatos and dragged her to the land of Hades. He loved her. He  _ loves _ her. He knows that now, staring at her shroud, which was beautiful, grey and shining. He thinks back to their first quest, when he told her they should have buried in her that shroud. Oh, what he wouldn’t have given to have those moments there again. Now he’ll never get to do the same for her. Never let her know he loved her so much, that she owned everything about him, from his heart to his mind. That she had laid claim to every last piece of him. That Percy Jackson was hopelessly, completely, Annabeth Chase’s. (He doesn’t know it was the same for her)

 

He can’t go anywhere-can’t be anywhere without seeing her in everything, from the way the sun shines and the smell of the sea tinted him, from the way the sky looks on a cloudy day to the laughter from the kids on the lava wall. And he knows that Annabeth, Annabeth wouldn’t have wanted this for him. But he can’t bear to think about how to be without her. Honestly, he doesn’t know how he did it anyways. He can only thank the gods Thalia was there, and she said a few things that managed to calm Luke down long enough for him to regain control, and vanquish Kronos. But it feels off. Nothing feels good, nothing feel right without her by his side anymore. Percy Jackson was not meant to live in a world without Annabeth Chase. It’s wrong, and everyone knows it. His mother tells him how handsome he is, how he could find any girl he wanted. But the only girl Percy Jackson wants is the one he can’t have. 

 

They tiptoed around him for months afterwards, not touching him, not speaking to him. The only person he would even think about talking to was Grover and his mother. And even to them, it was one-word answers and staring off into space, little bits and pieces of the old Percy resurfacing only when he wanted traced his hands over the pictures of them. Not much, and not often. Only when the sad memories became too much and he had to remember some of the good times, no matter how fleeting they may be in his memory. He loses a little piece of her, every day, every second that moves on. Her laugh becomes a little harder to remember. Her smile becoming fuzzy, blurred at the edges of his vision. The lemon smell of her hair slowing fading from her sweatshirt, the one he clutches before he goes to bed every night. The way her eyes looked when she smiled at him. The memory of when he first fell in love with her. He can feel it. Slowly, piece by piece, he’s losing it, losing pieces of her to time. 

 

And he can’t He can’t bear to lose his Wise Girl again, can’t bear to be separated from her once more, lose her one more time. He’s forced, forced to live out a life without her, a life just a little less bright and with a little less good. But Annabeth would never want him to be like this. Never want him to wallow like this. So when the memories become a little fuzzy, and the girl he loves slips away just a little more, he closes her eyes and remembers Annabeth Chase, a true hero, and the love of his life. 

 

Annabeth Chase hated leaving Percy Jackson behind. Hated leaving him there to deal with everything and just, because she had to be a hero and save the boy she loved, no matter the cost. She knew, the second she saw the demigod creeping up, she felt a shiver run up her spine. He was in danger, and there was no way she could let that happen. He had the Curse of Achilles, but what did she care. She was going to protect him, no matter what. So she threw herself in front of the blade and took it.  _ Better me than him. _ He was needed. Not her. He was vital, and if he died, she would go out of her mind, completely and utterly mad, raving. 

 

There, in Elysium, she wanted nothing more than to be with him again, to find him and to love him once more. To tell him how much she loved him, how he was the only one, how he could only have been the only for her. But she had to die. The poison had to work just a little too fast, getting past her shoulder and into her heart. And so she had to leave him, sooner than she would have liked. If it had been up to her, she wouldn’t have left him at all, and instead, she would have  done something else. But it was what needed to be done. 

 

Whenever she got reports from Nico about what was going on above, she would never be able to live with herself, hearing how Percy was after her death. She remembered one time, Nico and Percy had summoned her. She had been standing in the Fields of Asphodel, where she often was, and suddenly, right after she blinked, she was opening her eyes to a clearing scene, where she could make out two figures in the darkness. She stuttered at first, and felt odd, almost too cold, but the second her eyes focused on those two, she forgot everything else. She remembered whispering his name, so soft it was like the beat of a butterfly's wings. She doubted that he heard it, but Percy’s eyes widened and he took a step towards her. Her heart broke at the sight of him, looking tousled and ragged, with bags underneath his eyes that carved into his skin, and a pale, thin body, as though he hadn’t been eating or living at all. 

 

She couldn’t live with the fact that she had done this to him. And it was a good things she didn’t have to. Because hurting Percy Jackson was simple something inevitable, when it came to her protecting him. She reached out to him, but a cry escaped her as she felt him pass through her fingertips. She stumbled back, clapping a silvery had over her mouth, as she stared at him, bright, shining tears threatening to spill over. She took her hand of her mouth, and took a deep breathe. Well, she was already dead. May as well tell him. So she confessed. She was already completely, wholly, totally his. Annabeth Chase was Percy Jackson’s. And saw his eyes widen, and could feel his heart break, because hers was as well. 

 

She regretted the fact that she had never told him sooner. But she relished in the fact that soon, she would see him again. He would grow up, maybe have a few kids with another woman who loved him, who could make him happy again. And that’s all Annabeth ever wanted. For him to be happy. So if that was accomplished by being with another woman, so be it. It made him happy. Because Percy Jackson had been through too much in his life not to be happy. Because he was a hero, and if anything, it was always the hero who deserved happiness most of all.


End file.
